Renata Ratcliffe
'''Renata Ratcliffe '''is a woman who reports the news in Stuffedgomery. Bio In the twenty-fifth season, Renata is first seen at her house getting up to go to work and get there on time but there is a "ding dong" on the door and she goes to check it but Evan hides before she could spot him and then she realizes she is nearly late for work and needs to get undressed and change into professional clothes immediately. While Evan is seeing what she does, he looks in her room and opens up the closet where she has just taken off her jeans, revealing her to be wearing a pair of red panties with white spots on them that day and Evan quickly closes the closet door not long after. Renata then leaves the closet and heads into her truck to head off to work and when arriving, she greets Josh, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry, little does she know that Evan has taken a taxi to continue seeing what she does in a usual day. Her boss Edgar welcomes her and tells her about how much work she needs to do and she goes to report on that day's news, which it currently then appears to be no sign of rain making it one of the hottest days in the Population of Plush. She then leaves where she reports the news for a coffee break where Evan sees her at the station's cafeteria and she is soon done with her coffee and ready for the next big scoop which will appear to make Edgar happy as if it is good, he will receive lots of money and get richer than ever! Renata begins her next scoop and states that there are no bad guys roaming around Stuffedgomery lately meaning it is currently safe and that the stuffed animals deserve a "thank you" for keeping the city free from all villains and Evan tries to record this scoop on his phone and Edgar sees him, stating he has no business being inside the station, Evan tries to make an excuse but Edgar nearly chases him out of the news station all the way with a broom until Renata ends off that scoop. She sees Evan and asks him what he is doing at the news station in which Evan replies that he is a huge fan of her work and asks her if she wants to hang out sometime and he then leaves and while Edgar is now a shipper-on-deck after recognizing Evan's crush on Renata, he states to her that he might have a bit of a crush on her in which Renata thinks it has been a crazy day and that she must figure out what is going on... Later on, she accepts Evan's offer to hang out and Evan picks the restaurant to hang out at which is Restaurant de L'Amour which he soon arrives at and she arrives in wearing a white dress making Evan begin to blush and she sits on a chair a few blocks away from where Evan is sitting. Didier then asks Renata and Evan what they want and Renata orders rotisserie chicken while Evan orders some spaghetti and meatballs, as soon as Didier leaves to get the food, Renata says that that day is simply a perfect day, relax and have a good meal making Evan wonder that a restaurant wouldn't really be a restaurant without any meals at all. Renata is soon served her rotisserie chicken while Didier gives Evan his spaghetti and meatballs. Didier also gives Evan and Renata both baguettes and complimentary croissants to go along greatly with the meal. Renata and Evan go to start eating due to Evan stating that the food has arrived and that it is time to eat but as he is about to take the firstbite out of his spaghetti and meatballs, the fork falls onto the floor and Evan goes to pick it up, however, when doing so, he also sees what is underneath Renata's dress and that is the pair of panties she is wearing: white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them. Blushing and nervous, Evan quickly comes back up to where he is sitting and tries to hide the fact he saw Renata's panties again by saying that they should get onto finally eating, but his fork is so dirty due to dropping on the floor that he will have to ask Didier for a new and improved clean fork which Didier gives him and finally Renata and Evan are onto eating their respective foods. The two decide to talk about their everyday lives after the incident and figure out that each other have pretty interesting lives. Renata is just about to share her first kiss with Evan until she sees that there is still some spaghetti and meatballs on his plate and points it out to him and asks him if he is going to finish eating it. They soon finish eating and Renata picks up the tab, paying Didier, and she and Evan both go into their respective cars to their houses and Renata soon realizes something and explains it to Evan once getting out of her car and says that they both live on Cotton Avenue while Evan simply says that someone learns something new everyday and Evan heads off to go to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters before heading back to his house. Physical Renata is tall with tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Attire She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a black bowtie on it, a pink skirt, black high heels, glasses and pink earrings. Persona Renata is an overall sweet woman who is nice to usually everyone she meets and is very confident, taking pleasure working at her job but yet also taking it seriously. However she can also be nervous sometimes as shown in "Date Night" when she returns to her house, hoping that no one looked at her pair of white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them that she was wearing that night. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 23: The Debate *Season 24: Mad Scientist and Puppet Show *Season 25: Evan and Renata and Date Night Trivia *Her panties have been seen in three episodes so far in the Stuffed Animal Show: **The first time is in Puppet Show as seen when fighting Controllore, using a lot of kicks revealing her panties which she was currently wearing a pair of red panties with white spots on them and when Controllore blocks her kicks and throws her onto places such as the streets or grass and the wind pushes her pink skirt up forward, having her panties being revealed once again. **The second time is in Evan and Renata where Evan opens the closet and she has taken off her jeans and revealed to be wearing the pair of red panties with white spots on them, the same ones seen in Puppet Show. **The third time is in Date Night where Evan accidentally drops his fork and goes to pick it up, seeing her panties but a different pair of them, this pair being white panties with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots on them, they are seen once again when she returns to her house and takes off her dress and looking at her panties and putting her jeans on, however they are seen for one last time with her jeans still hanging a bit low before she pulls them up. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery